1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanical configuration for a variable geometry damping system. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a mechanical configuration having one or more universal joints.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conaway et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,853, disclose a variable dampening device for isolating a truck cab from the force vibration of a vehicle frame. The dampening suspension comprises a link member pivotably interconnected at one end to a support plate, a lever member pivotably interconnected at one end to a suspended impact plate and pivotably interconnected to a link member. A shock absorber is mounted to the impact plate and is pivotably connected to the lever member at a pivot axis spaced from the pivot connection with the link and with the impact plate. Air springs are mounted between the impact plate and support plate and a torque arm is pivotably interconnected between the impact plate and the support plate. Bushed rubber joints are disclosed for one or more of the pivot connections.
The variable geometry dampening system disclosed by Conaway et al. provides a non-linear mechanical transformation function between the input dampening resistance supplied by the shock absorber and the output force applied to the impact plate. There are very large levels of rotation compliance required of a majority of the system mechanical connections, exceeding the capabilities of conventional rubber bushing connections.